


Your voice

by babynono (jenosgalaxies)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenosgalaxies/pseuds/babynono
Summary: This is for you. Cuando llores, recuerda que nos tienes a todos y que te queremos. No olvides que todo se solucionará y que eres una persona increíble. Te quiero <3
Kudos: 1





	Your voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuwunsuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuwunsuk/gifts).

Te miras por duodécima vez en el espejo que tienes enfrente. Te fijas en el maquillaje y tus cejas. "Perfecto" sueltas para ti misma y diriges la mirada a tu outfit alisándote el jersey buscando algo que pueda estar fuera de su sitio para poder colocarlo bien. Algo que te mantenga distraída. Tomas un mechón de tu rizado pelo que cae rebelde sobre tu frente y lo colocas tras tu oreja.

"Planta tercera" dice el ascensor mientras abre sus puertas dejándote en un pasillo vacío con numerosas puertas a los laterales. Te asomas con miedo de haberte equivocado de piso.

"Veintiocho, veintiocho…" dices una vez te hallas fuera del ascensor cuyas puertas están ahora cerradas. Te muerdes el labio mientras tratas de ubicarte. Nunca has estado allí, pero querías darle una sorpresa. A cada paso que avanzas la emoción crece en tu pecho. Tus respiraciones se vuelven profundas a medida que los números se acercan al que buscas. En algún punto del pasillo necesitas pararte por unos segundos y aprovechas para mirar tu teléfono. Ves mensajes de tus amigos animándote.

"Dale valiente"

"¡Suerte!"

"Todo va a ir genial, ya lo verás"

Cada mensaje va coronado con stickers llenos de corazones y estrellas tratando de darte todas las fuerzas posibles. Son amigos que siempre estarán para lo que necesites. De un modo u otro, siempre estarán.

Sonríes mientras lees de nuevo los mensajes. Bloqueas el teléfono y, de repente, te sientes mejor que hacía escasos segundos. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué te diga que está ocupado? Bueno. ¿Te afectará? Claro, te estás esforzando mucho y siempre has tenido miedo al rechazo de las personas a las que quieres. Pero ahora seamos sinceros, ¿pasará eso? Te digo yo a ti que no.

Vas contando las puertas mientras te acercas a la número veintiocho. Por el camino, la puerta veintitrés se abre y casi te chocas con un chico.

"Perdón" te disculpas algo sorprendida por la repentina salida de éste.

"No es nada", te sonríe con el pelo negro goteando sudor. "¿Es para él?" te pregunta curioso mirando la bolsa que llevas.

Abres los ojos y, dándote cuenta de lo que quiere saber, contestas que sí.

"Te doy las gracias de forma adelantada, le va a encantar. Lleva estresado toda la tarde por el nuevo proyecto. No sale ni para tomarse un simple refresco con nosotros" se queja. Escucha cómo lo llaman desde el interior de la sala. "Perdona por casi darte con la puerta en la cara y estropearte el maquillaje. Me llaman, me despido ya". Y con esas palabras cierra la puerta igual de rápido que la abrió.

Te ríes ante la situación. _¿Cambiará algún día?_ Te preguntas con una sonrisa aún en tu cara.

"Veintiocho" lees en el cartel de la puerta. Te paras frente a ella para respirar. Piensas en todas las cosas que te han llevado a estar allí en un día como éste. Cada recuerdo que tienes con él es feliz. Es verdad que ha podido haber momento malos, pero todos acaban siempre bien. Nada podría estar mal entre vosotros dos.

Inspiras profundamente, llenando tus pulmones del aire que te rodea. Junto a él, te entra la fuerza que necesitas para decidir seguir. _Ahora o nunca_. Tomas la bolsa y sacas su contenido sobre tu mano izquierda. Preparas todo y, lentamente, abres la puerta no haciendo ningún ruido.

"Y entonces eres tú quien aparece entre las nubes, el sol de mi mañana" escuchas salir de su boca mientras mira a la pantalla de su ordenador, de espaldas a ti.

_ Lleva los cascos puestos, bien _. Cierras la puerta con cuidado tras de ti. La sala está a oscuras, y la única luz que hay es la de su ordenador.

Te acercas poco a poco a él. Respiras su olor. Sus hombros se ven cansados de estar tantas horas sentado frente al ordenador. Tiene el pelo mojado, seguramente porque se duchó hace poco. Estos días vive en su estudio.

Realizas el último preparativo cuando te encuentras a escasos centímetros de él y la habitación se ilumina con la tenue luz del fuego.

Se gira sorprendido con los cascos aún puestos y la grabación en proceso. Te mira y te encuentra frente a él con un pequeño pastel sobre tus manos con la vela encendida. Le brillan los ojos al mirarte y se quita los cascos lentamente mientras se levanta. Es más alto que tú y tiene que bajar la mirada para seguir observándote.

Una sonrisa asoma en su rostro. "¿Sabes que no hacía falta verdad?" dice mientras se termina de acercar a ti extendiendo su mano hacia tu cara.

"Lo hago por nosotros, porque te quiero" contestas algo avergonzada de tus palabras.

Sopla la velita que hay sobre el pastel y lo coge dejándolo en la mesa. Sonríe y apoya su frente contra la tuya rodeando tu cintura con sus brazos y acercándote hacia él. Te mira fijamente con ojos brillantes y notas su suave respiración contra tu rostro. Cierra sus ojos cansados y se ríe suavemente. "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Lo siento. He estado muy ocupado últimamente con las canciones nuevas". Abre de nuevo los ojos antes de continuar hablando. "No sabía qué desear antes de soplar la vela, pero da igual porque mi único deseo eres tú y se ha cumplido"

Las lágrimas cubren tus ojos mientras un torrente de sensaciones llena tu corazón. Han pasado tantas cosas desde que lo conociste.

"Te quiero" te dice.

"Y yo a ti" le contestas mientras una lágrima rueda por tu mejilla.

Apoya sus labios contra los tuyos y te da un casto beso pero, a pesar de ser corto, expresa todo lo que necesitas.

"Debería ser ilegal que trabajaras el día de tu cumpleaños" le recriminas en voz baja.

Ahora estás sentada sobre sus piernas en la única silla que tiene en su estudio.

"Bueno, si no hubiera trabajado hoy, no podría alardear luego de cómo mi querida y preciosa novia ha venido sólo para darme una sorpresa" replica mientras te coloca el mechón salvaje, que otra vez se escapó, tras la oreja.

Te ríes un poco. "Me pintas demasiado bien".

"Ojalá pudiera pintarte en un cuadro, pero sólo sé hacer música y es la única forma que tengo de expresar mi amor por ti" confiesa. "Y hablando de música. Escucha esto". Se inclina sobre la mesa haciendo que te eches para atrás. Necesitas agarrarte a él para evitar caerte, de modo que le pasas los brazos tras el cuello.

La música comienza a sonar y tu novio vuelve a reclinarse sobre el respaldo, mirándote fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Estás sobre él, escuchando el tenue piano de fondo. Cierras los ojos y oyes esa voz, que tanto te gusta, salir de los altavoces. Su voz llena tus oídos y te llega al corazón. Cuando se acerca el estribillo canta bajo ti, y abres los ojos para mirarlo. Sus labios se mueven con lentitud, acariciando cada palabra que sale de éstos.

"Y cuando creí que no me quedaba nada, llegaste tú. Y siempre que necesito a alguien, estás tú. Porque eres lo único que me importa, y lucharé por mantenerte a mi lado. Porque mi felicidad eres tú, y quiero que encuentres tu fuerza en mí"

La música desaparece.

"No la he terminado, pero ya puedes imaginar que la he escrito para ti" te dice una vez estáis en silencio.

Tus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Te ha ayudado tanto. Siempre ha estado para ti, y cuando estás mal siempre puedes contar con él.

"Te quiero Han Seungwoo" confiesas sonriéndole con los ojos llorosos.

Se inclina hacia ti y te besa una vez más. Ahora de forma más profunda. Y ahogas tus miedos en él, transformándolos todos en alegrías. Huyendo de todo lo que te atormenta. Tu mundo es él, y en ese mundo no cabe ningún sentimiento negativo. Sólo el sentimiento de esperanza que tienes cada vez que estás con él. La certeza de saber que podrás salir de cualquier cosa. Porque nunca estarás sola.


End file.
